Ain't no Zoomin' Zoomin'
by KandiKitty
Summary: Kim is the type that jumps head first into everything, including relationships. So when everything dies down after defeating Rita and she is allowed to feel things besides sudden end of the world type feelings, she Knows she likes Trini and it's not just caused by potential death. Trini on the other hand is overly cautious and wary especially when it comes to dating.
1. Oath

**Well Kittens, I hadn't realized that I didn't post this here. Here my take on what happened after The Power Rangers defeated Rita in the 2017 movie. The only thing you need to know before reading is that it starts roughly two months after they defeated Rita.**

**Each chapter is based off of one of Becky G's songs or a song she was featured in, this on this based off of ****Oath by Cher Lloyd ft Becky G.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty **

**I Do Not Own Power Rangers**

Kim knew this was a bad idea. She thought of all the better ways to go about it as she slipped her shoes on. Thought about every possible reaction Trini could have about her sneaking into her room. A place Kim had only be allowed once. The Yellow Rangers room was somewhere none of them liked to be. Even after restoring it to its former glory not even Trini liked to be in there for too long, her sleeping through the night still hadn't happened even now. Zack had let it slip that Trini would often come up to his train car at odd times of the night. He was sure she was there on nights he wasn't as well.

So tonight Kim was determined to help Trini sleep in her own room without worry. Why you may ask? Not even Kim herself was exactly sure, it was just a thought that had turned into action and who was she to deny this drive? It felt necessary, like this was the first step to... something. Maybe helping Trini feel safe again? Maybe just a way of figuring out her own jumbled mess of emotions. Really she wasn't too sure and didn't even bother to think about underline meanings at least not right now.

No right now she had a different issue to puzzle out- Trini's window. It was under a lot more security these days so it's not like she could just scale the side of the house and sneak in like she did with Jason. "Shit." She ran a hand through her hair almost caving and just texting the other ranger when her silent prayers were answered. Trini's curtains were shuffling around a long with the extra locks being unlatched. Trini ducked her head out looking for Gods know what when Kim spoke up "But, soft! What light through-Fuck Trini are you okay?"

At the sudden voice she had hit her head on the window stumbling back into the room. "What the hell Kim!" She could just make out the growl.

"Glad to see you're up, can I come in?" It wasn't too much of a question as she was already half in the window, resting her stomach against the ledge looking to where Trini was still holding her head.

"Why are you even here?" Her voice was just shy of a whine. Crossing her arms the shorter ranger leveled her glare onto Kim.

How did she expect an answer when Kim herself didn't even know why she was here. Her mind scrambled searching for something anything "Uhh... She speaks yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks?"

"You came here to recite Shakespeare? At 3:42 in the morning. Not even like easily recognizable... Ugh you know what never mind. How can I help you Princess?"

It was more of a "What the fuck do you want?" than anything else. Kim took a steadying breath. "I wanted to know if I could sleep over tonight? Home is a bit big for just me." It wasn't a real lie, she did hate being home alone even if it was more common than not. Noting the blank stare she quickly added "Or we can go out I'm not feeling super tired anyways and like it's really nice out. Let's do that!" Kim adjusted her position in the window not entirely sure what to do but hope Trini would follow her out the window. Stumbling a bit on her landing she waited, eyes turned up to see if this was a success or failure.

A jacket was tossed over her head but she heard the distinctive thump of someone landing besides her. "Just because we're super heroes doesn't mean we don't catch colds."

Kim could hear the smile in her voice. "Whatever you say dear." She rolled her eyes slipping on the jacket that was so _kindly_ offered. The walk to the quarry was done in silence. Both girls seemed to just enjoy the company provided but more likely just lost in their own thoughts. Kim wanted to bring up Rita, bring up Trini's no sleep routine, hell anything to help calm the storm she could feel in her. Pushing Trini was a gamble though. Sometimes it ended well but others it ended in rough silence for however long said girl deemed worthy. That was something Kim didn't want to risk. She had grown attached to their time together, they were forming something- something Kim was attached to.

"Jesus just spill would you? I can practically _hear_ you thinking." The rangers had come to rest at Kims favorite cliff, the one she used to jump from. Trini had her feet over the edge with her hands shoved deep in her jacket pockets.

"I just... Are you okay? I know you probably don't want to talk about it because if you did want to talk you would have already brought it up but like I know you still aren't sleeping and seeing the way you snuck out tonight it looked like you've been doing that a lot. I'm really worried about you Trin. Maybe I don't have the right to I mean we've known each other all of maybe three months? But we saved the fucking world together and I feel... You've just... words. Words are hard. Are you okay?"

Trini's eyebrow was raised and a slight smile pulled at her lips. "Some speech, did you have that written out or?"

Kim laughed relaxing a bit at the usual banter. She hadn't crossed a line.

"Things are crazy to put it simple. I thought once _She_ was gone I'd feel I dunno a bit more okay? The world isn't ending, so far no one else has come for the crystal and... I'm not alone anymore." She cast her eyes to the water below. "But I still feel it sometimes. Her fucking staff clawing my neck, her hand on my throat, her..." Trini's voice cracked slightly. Besides what she said at the football field the ranger had never disclosed the entire event. Kim fought the urge to touch her, knowing that would make matters worse. "Her fucking tongue on me. That bitch may be gone but I can feel her still. So yeah, sleep isn't something that comes easy if at all. Being there where it all happened is suffocating."

Well shit what could Kim say to that? It explained a lot. How the usual distant ranger had gotten even more conservative with touch. Kim blurted out the first thing that came to mind "You ripped my locker off its hinges."

Trini's shoulders slumped as she seemed to loosen up "What?" Her voice was slightly airy like she was holding back a laugh.

"You destroyed my locker because you saw how it affected me. You never asked about any of it, never questioned what was going on. You just knew I was upset and fixed the thing you could. So let me help you?" Kim's mouth was working faster than her head "You can't sleep because you're afraid of..." She couldn't say it the words burned in her throat but she couldn't. "Let me be there."

"Are you asking to sleep with me?" There it was the cocky eyebrow quirk and steady voice of someone Kim was starting to consider her best friend.

"And if I was?" Sticking her tongue out, Kim gentle nudged Trini's shoulder with her own. Banter was safe. Banter was how they worked. "But seriously. My place even, if you want. So nothing is even close to that night. You need sleep Trin, and you deserve to not feel afraid anymore."

"My parents would never..."

"Than your place. I'll sneak out before they even know I was there. I wanna help and if not sleeping alone will help then let's do that." Standing she offered her hand to help her up.

"How do you know it'll work?" Together, arms linking, they made their way toward Trini's home.

"I don't but I'm willing to try anything. I wanna help like you helped me." There was something in those words that hung in the air. Some sort of promise. Trini trusted Kim with her life, but somehow trusting her with her pain was harder. Under the midnight sky however, it felt slightly easier. A little less real. A slight nod was the only confirmation Kim got but it was all she needed. For all intensive purposes Trini's problems were now hers and she was going to help in every way she could.


	2. Lost In The Middle Of Nowhere

**Chapter 2 for all the kittens who enjoyed the first one. So much for no one coming for the crystal though...**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Chapter Title: Lost In The Middle Of Nowhere by Kane Brown and Becky G (Spanish Remix)  
**

**I Do Not Own Power Rangers Or The Song Lost In The Middle Of Nowhere**

Tonight they were at Kim's house. A feat that had taken more work than Kim had thought it would, considering her parents were a lot more relaxed when it came to her. She hadn't expected everything that needed to be done. First Trini's parents had to actually meet Kim, like her, trust her (believe she is straight), then meet her parents and like them. So multiple study nights, diners and a few hints about Kim dating Jason- here they were. Kim had curled up right behind Trini, her face buried in the shorter girls back. The cuddling was something Trini was tolerant of, maybe even starting to kind of like. Kim couldn't help it even though she tried, she cuddled everything in her sleep. Hence the abundance of pillows and small stack of stuffed animals which Trini had shoved off the bed in an attempt to escape Kim's reach.

Kim was woken up by harsh movements next to her. Trini was struggling, her breath was ridged and her arms seemed to be pinned at her sides. You'd think after this long of waking to similar situations Kim would be used to it but no. Seeing her best friend relive her worst nightmare broke her heart. In a low voice she whispered soft nothings. Words that were safe. It wasn't ever wise to touch the yellow ranger like this. She'd tried once, it ended with her on the floor Trini's hand around her throat. Tonight though, something was different. It was like her body was reenacting everything that had happened. Kim didn't know what else to do. She straddled Trini's waist, grabbed both of her wrists holding them by her head.

"Trini, Trin, come on wake up. Wake up wake up wake up!" Kim pleaded. All her weight was stopping the smaller girl from moving.

Trini's breathing stopped then one big gasp later she was back to reality. She trashed again but quickly realized it wasn't Rita on top of her. "Well this isn't exactly how I imagined sleeping at your house would go." It was meant to be snarky, confident but the usual bite was missing.

Kim laughed none the less. She rolled off trying to will her heart to slow down "Next time you want me on top maybe just ask." It was almost crossing the line of how their 'flirty' banter went but she couldn't care right now. Trin was awake everything was going to be okay.

"Oh my god." Trini hit her with a pillow.

They laid side by side both calming down, but it was obvious neither was tired anymore. They made eye contact and a silent agreement was passed to get up. Trini sat at the breakfast bar while Kim made coffee. A quick glance at the microwave told her it was barely 3am. They'd gotten 4 hours of sleep...

"Creamer and sugar or just creamer?" Kim asked setting a cup in front of the other ranger.

"Creamer. Both makes it way too sweet."

"Coming from the girl who I've seen eat a dozen doughnuts by herself?"

"That is way different. Coffee is not meant to be sweet."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Though as Kim watched Trini she noticed small twitches, small inconsistencies. She was still uneasy. Aside from the first night she'd never given anymore details about her solo encounter with Rita. They never talked about the night terrors either. It was a shared secret between them. So it was hard for Kim to gauge how much, if any, this was actually helping the other girl. What helped her when she had nightmares? Honestly she didn't think she'd ever experienced one like Trini had... but she did remember one time. She was no older than 8, she'd woken up with a start her heart racing and her whole body was trembling. When she'd woken her parents her dad had the idea to drive around. He'd made them hot chocolate and they drove around different neighborhoods looking at Christmas lights. He'd said if any monsters were after her they'd get lost trying to keep up with them.

Without much more thought then that, Kim locked eyes with Trini. "Come on."

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow setting her mug back down.

"I have an idea." Walking out of the kitchen she gathered her car keys and their shoes and jackets. Setting Trini's stuff next to her, Kim pulled on her shoes. "We are going out. No arguing. It'll be an adventure."

"Honestly I think I've had enough adventuring for awhile." She still did as she was told.

Within minutes they were off. Both sipping on coffee in the darkness of predawn. Trini had no idea where they were going but somehow it was soothing so she didn't bother asking. She closed her eyes listening to the soft hum of the radio, felt the warmth of her mug bleed into her palms, tasted the bitterness of her slightly sweet coffee and took in the smell of Kim's car. Activating all her senses made it easier to be in the moment. It forced her to be out of her head. Maybe Kim did have some good ideas sometimes.

The further they got away from Angel Groove the more Kim felt the atmosphere change, Trini was relaxing. She drove out of town, on side roads and down whatever streets caught her eye. Down one particalar road she thought she'd caught eye of a putty but it must have just been her imagination right? Rita was dead.

"Oh shit... Shit shit!" She stomped on the gas jerking Trini from whatever trance she had been in. "Hold on!"

"Kim what the...Fuck!" There was a horde of Putties behind them. "This is not happening this is so not happening!"

"Call the boys!" Kim took a hard left.

"I don't have service!" Trini scrambled for Kim's phone "Great shit fucking great!"

"What are we going to do?" The car was beating the putties for now but it wasn't like they could just out run them.

"What do you think Sherlock! _We_ are supposed to stop them, remember?"

Oh right, they were the Power Rangers. She looked around, the horde was far enough behind them she could park her car in a safe spot. "Okay okay just keep them away from Harold." Kim pet her dashboard pulling up behind a cluster of trees.

"Harold? You...You named your car Harold?"

"Whats wrong with Harold?!" As soon as they were out of the car they morphed running straight for the mob.

"It's a stupid name for a Kia is all I'm saying. It's like a Buick name." Trini slip, grab, lifted the first putty she came in contacted with.

"Harold is a lovely name thank you very much!" Kim slid on her side smashing three in a row.

"Whatever you say princess."

They worked well together, they trusted the other would have their back. Something seemed off with the putties however, they were less coordinated then the first time they had fought them or maybe all their Ranger training had paid off?

15 minutes later they were sitting on the group breathing heavily. "What the fuck was that?"

"She isn't back... She can't be right?" Trini was hugging her knees to her chest.

"Come on, let's go talk to Zordon." In the car Trini held Kim's hand for dear life though her face was blank. Kim drove into the sunrise, the closer they got to town the more dread filled her. If Rita was back could Trini every really get over her fear? Was the world in danger again? Did the boys get attacked too? At least the last question was answered when they got service again. Multiple texts came in asking if the girls were okay and to meet up at the quarry as soon as they could. Something called the Mighty Minotaur had attacked them.

As Trini read out the texts to Kim she sighed. "Is this really happening again? I thought with Rita gone we would be okay..."

"She did say others would come... though I didn't really believe her." Kim squeezed Trini's hand comforting herself and Trini in the process. "How bad can this Scorpina be really?"


	3. Don't Go

**WOW This took forever to update and ended up being a lot shorter than I wanted it to be but I'm already working on the next chapter so I will hopefully have that posted by next week! Thank you everyone who is keeping up with this!**

**Chapter Title: Don't Go by Vice Ft. Becky G and Mr. Eazi**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**I Do Not Own Power Rangers Or The Song Don't Go**

Zordon was actually helpful for once. He informed the group that Scorpina was Rita's closest friend turned right hand lady. He however didn't know she had survived their battle, thinking the original black ranger had finished her off. This was bittersweet news for the rangers. Not knowing if Scorpina knew where the crystal was, set everyone on edge while the fact it wasn't Rita helped Trini breathe. It was a good thing they took Rita's words to heart and kept training, now doing it with and without morphing.

Everyone was back in survival mode, maybe not as bad given they actually knew (mostly) what they were doing. Alpha 5 was doing a grid search trying to find where Scorpina was hiding while Jason was devising a new training plan with Zordon. Billy wanted to set up new security around Krispy Kreme and Zack had tagged along wanting something to eat. That left the girls, they wondered the ship not saying anything. Kim didn't know what to do. One nightmare wasn't really even over yet while a new one was beginning.

"The putties weren't as strong as hers." Trini said finally breaking the silence as they rounded the pit, her hand only letting Kim's go when absolutely necessary.

"No, I don't think Scorpina knows how to use them." She doesn't look up from her feet but gently squeezed her hand.

"Maybe we are just stronger now."

"Yeah that too. Don't worry Trin, we've got this." Kim's voice is firm but her thoughts waver, she couldn't imagine what horrible thoughts were creeping into the yellow rangers mind.

"You think?" She was shaking.

"We are the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!" Trini cracks a smile "Not to mention best friends. There isn't anything we can't do together." Kim rests her other hand on Trini's forearm squeezing lightly. "Isn't that the cure all? Friendship fixes all."

They head back to Kim's shortly after that. Exhausted from the lack of sleep, fighting, and strategizing, they collapsed onto the couch. The pink ranger leaned her head on Trini's shoulder sighing heavily. "I think I need to shower."

"Same but like...I don't want to move." She'd closed her eyes trying to will herself to relax her tensed muscles.

In a split decision Kim pulled Trini down with her on the couch so she was pressed to her chest.

Trini went ridged for a moment before clutching Kim's shirt in her hands. A silent plea to not let go.

"I'm not going anywhere. You aren't alone." She whispered softly into Trini's hair while rubbing small circles on her back. Her body hiccuped with silent cries. She kept saying soothing words until Trini fell asleep. Kim was up for a bit longer, tightening her grip every once in awhile. She wouldn't let anyone hurt the smaller ranger ever again. She couldn't. Every time she saw Trini cry she felt her heart break.


	4. Break A Sweat

**Hello Kittens here is chapter 4, I'm trying to figure out a writing schedule but I am back to taking classes this semester and a lot of family stuff is happening so it has already been a rough start to the year for me. My current goal is to update one fic a month as I have this one, a Harry Potter one, and a My Hero Academia one all uncompleted as well as a few requested extensions on some completed ones. I'll figure it out I promise! However for this one I do have a bonus chapter for Valentines day so look out of that!**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**I Do Not Own Power Rangers Or The Song Break A Sweat**

**Chapter Title: Break A Sweat by Becky G**

By the end of January it felt like when they first learned they were Rangers all over again. Training was an every day thing and emanate peril was on everyone's mind. Being in the second semester brought up even more obstacles.

"We get that the universe is at stake but our futures are also at stake. ACTs, SATs, end of term exams. We have a lot of things we also need to study for!" Jason argued to the disembodied head of the old Red Ranger.

"You won't have a future at all if you slack on your training!"

"Prom is also coming up." Billy chimed in. "My mom is really excited about it. She wants pictures of all of us."

Kim groaned "Can we not talk about that?"

"You cannot just stop your duties as Rangers!" Zordon argued.

"We aren't going to just stop living our lives either!" Zac countered, they knew his mother wasn't doing well right now and being away from her so much was killing him.

"Look whether you like it or not we have to cut back on training. My grades are slipping and if that keeps up I won't be allowed to leave my house." Trini sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Zordon you don't get a say in this. You don't understand how humans work. I need at least two days off to study and maybe a rest day would be nice? We won't be able to fight anything if we are exhausted!"

"She's got a point Sir. Their energy levels are dangerously low and their performance has drop drastically in the pit. They've also fought off three more of Scorpina's minions. The human body is much more fragile than what we are used to seeing in the Rangers." Alpha 5 tapped his metal finger tips together not liking taking either sides in this fight.

There was a pause as he seemed to think this over. "Jason devise a new schedule but training will now be conducted without any morphing. With the added battles you have been getting used to having the protection it offers and are relying too heavily on it."

"Oh thank the Gods." Trini sighed picking up two bags and holding Kim's out to her. "Text me the new schedule captain. I need a nap." She did a mock solute and turned to leave knowing Kim would be right behind her. They shot up into the water, now a welcome feeling after all of the intensive training. Once they reached open air they laid back enjoying the coolness it offered.

"I am so hungry. You think Billy could make a mini fridge work in the ship?" Kim asked wiping her face off.

"Probably, I'm honestly surprised he hasn't yet." She wanted to say something snarky but her brain was not cooperating. "Your place?" It wasn't a question of if she could come over, it was more confirming they were going to Kim's place and not hers. Trini's mother had actually taken a liking to the Pink Ranger, believing she was a good influence on her way ward daughter, that it wasn't a fight for either option anymore.

"Yeah mom went shopping before they left so you can cook something." Kim's eyes were closed so she wasn't prepared for the wave of water sent her way.

"I swear how did you survive without me?" Trini smirked.

"Hot pockets come in a lot of flavors."

"Oh my gods... No! That is not food!" They bickered back and forth all they way to the Hart residence.

"So I thought I'd shower while you cooked then we could watch a movie." Kim said shedding off her outer layers that were still damp.

"Or I shower while you cook and then we can study." Trini did the same, putting her shoes in the usual spot and her jacket on the hook she'd claimed.

"Look unless you want cereal or whatever frozen thing I can warm up, you're gonna have to cook." The Pink Ranger crossed her arms facing her.

"That's probably my level of capability right now too." Trini raised an eyebrow.

This really wasn't going to end with either of them having their way. Each so exhausted that which ever one didn't shower first would probably pass out without cooking and the other wouldn't be far behind. Kim caved not wanting to break the 14 days of peaceful sleep Trini had been getting. She dug around the kitchen actually trying to come up with something she knew how to cook but her mom definitely shopped with Trini in mind because instead of the usual frozen foods there were a lot of raw ingredients. A note on the counter addressed to Trini confirmed that. Her mom had left a few recipes she'd asked for and listed names of dishes she'd bought things for as well. Kim knew Trini was here a lot but was she here _so _much so that her mom knew she'd be cooking like every night? Kim thought about it- Trini had a spot for her shoes and jacket, a drawer of clothes in her dresser. Her mom had even put Trini's schedule on their calendar. It was like they lived together full time now... Shit Kim even knew a lot of that could be said about Trini's house for her.

Trini came into the kitchen drying her hair with one hand and her phone in the other "Mom wants us for dinner tomorrow, she asked for tonight but I told her we were having dinner with your parents before they leave."

Kim stared at her. The way she phrased that sentence struck a nerve somewhere inside her. A thought she long ago pushed aside to think about at another time. The reason she went and saw Trini weeks ago to help her sleep. As she processed everything in that moment she felt the blush creep up her cheeks.

The Yellow Ranger went on not noticing "I knew you wouldn't _actually_ cook but I expected something, even cereal." She picked up the note from Mrs. Hart. "Oh cool your mom left those recipes for me. I thought she'd forget." She went to work on gathering what she needed.

Kim was stuck in her thought loop, the hand holding, the cuddling, the cooking for her, the _everything_ they've been doing. It was too much she squeaked out 'shower' before bolting to the bathroom. Holy fuck how did she forget about that? As she ran the water her mind kept racing. Was she taking advantage of Trini's vulnerability without knowing it? She knew the other girl at least liked women but did she like her? Was that even a thought in her head? Probably not, she and Trini were best friends there is no way the other ranger thought of her as more than that and now that that thought was back in her head Kim knew she'd over think everything they did. Oh shit she was going to fuck this up somehow she just knew it.

Kim took a longer shower than she usually would trying to sort her thoughts out. In general she would just go for it, tell Trini she liked her and go from there but this situation was a bit different. They weren't just best friends, they were also Rangers. If things went bad they couldn't just go there separate ways they were stuck together for the foreseeable future. Risking their friendship was one thing but risking the lives of the other Rangers was another. If they didn't work out would they still be able to function as a team? Her stomach brings her back to reality and the fact the water had gone cold awhile ago. She made her way down stairs after taking even more time picking out pajamas.

"I know I call you Princess but that doesn't mean you need to take that long getting ready." Trini was setting two full plates on the table.

"Smells good, what did you cook?" Food was always a welcome distraction.

"Lime beef and basil stir fry. I left out the ginger since you hate it."

They sat at next to each other both too hungry to make any form of conversation. Kim's mind worked better on a full stomach. This wasn't something she had to figure out right now. No she could just simply enjoy their time together and figure it out at her own pace. Once Trini was okay, once she was safe, then Kim could talk to her.

Once they had their fill Trini dumped the dishes in the sink making a promise to do them later "Come on let's watch a movie." She mumbled moving to the living room.

"What about studying?" Kim smirked, she knew neither had the ability to study in their current state.

She raised an eyebrow when Kim sat down next to her. "Really? Do you want to figure out whatever you're doing in math or read the last chapters of The Scarlet Letter?"

"Er... What movie do you want to watch?"

"That's what I thought." Trini leaded her head on the taller girls shoulder capturing one of Kim's hands while the other was flipping the TV on.

Kim took a steadying breath throwing on the first movie that caught her attention. This would be harder then she thought. They always did this but somehow it felt different now. It was her fault she knew that but she did her best to relax- reminding herself to think about it later.


	5. Bonus

**Hello Kittens! Since I skipped Yule tide Holidays I decided to do a valentines day chapter, it's not really plot driving just shows how the Hart's interact with Trini and how they view their (progressing) relationship. I'm sorry for the slow up dates, life happens and I'm not in the metal space to write but I will do my best to update! Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

****I Do Not Own Power Rangers **Or The Song Cuando Te Besé**

**Chapter Title: Cuando Te Besé By Becky G & Paulo Londra**

After training the rangers went their separate ways, most wanting a nap or something to eat. Kim and Trini walked toward Kim's house much to her surprise.

"Don't you need to be home today?" Kim questioned gently pushing the shorter rangers shoulder with her own.

"My parents are taking the kids to see my Abuela this weekend, they asked if I could stay with you. She uh... doesn't like me very much." Trini shrugged pulling on her bags strap.

Kim clenched her jaw trying to calm the anger building in her chest before saying, in the most sincere voice she could manage "You know you're always welcome Trin."

She smiled just so "I know. That's why I didn't ask."

That semi smile stilled Kim's anger. She had to make sure Trini had a good weekend, if her family didn't welcome her than Kim's would. As they walked up the drive they took note of the Hart family car. Ted and Maddy Hart were busy in the kitchen singing and dancing to some popular pop song Trini vaguely knew. They didn't notice the two teens in the kitchen doorway each with raised eyebrows and slight smirks.

Once they were caught Mrs. Hart tried to persuade them into joining but the girls were quick to deny, after the day they had there was no way they could dance without wincing and that would bring up far too many questions. Also Kim didn't think she could stand that embarrassment as she usually did dance along with her parents. Trini did jump into helping cook while Kim and Ted went to the backyard to heat up the grill and start a fire.

Tonight Trini was learning how to make chicken tikka masala, which so happened to be Kim's favorite dish her mom cooked.

Maddy was explaining as she went "The chicken has to marinate for at least an hour, my mother is probably rolling in her grave at that. She used to do it for no less than four." As they cut up the chicken she explained what was in the marinate.

Trini interrupted her "Wait there is ginger in this? And Kim eats it?" She held up a skewer with chicken chunks on it.

Maddy gave her a knowing look "I put it in a lot of things- she is none the wiser. There are only a few things she's noticed it in. I had to be crafty with her growing up, she was the pickiest eater I swear." Just as they were finishing up the last skewer, Ted and Kim came to take the plates out, each was covered in ashes.

"Do we want to know?" Trini asked looking at them both.

"She started it!" Ted defended balancing a few plates and placing a quick kiss on his wife's cheek before bolting out the back door again.

"Did not! It was all his fault!" Kim countered taking the last two plates from Trini and following her dad out.

"You better wash up before dinner!" They called in unison after them. Trini looked almost horrified while Mrs. Hart just laughed and turned back to the stove to finish up the sauce and rice. By the time everything was done Ted and Kim had changed, washed up and had a decent sizes fire built.

The Harts backyard was Ted's pride and joy. His version of a man cave. The porch was the length of the house with a full outside dinning table, a grill built into counter space, and the fire pit which was built into the deck surrounded by a couch. Not to mention the yard he poured over or the stacks of ideas he had from landscaping in one of the cabinets.

The four sat around the fire, talking idly and simply enjoying the company. The constant lie they all told was that Jason got really into martial arts after his accident and that they practiced with him. It was the easiest way to explain away their fatigue and whatever random injures they acquired. As they talking Maddy and Ted exchanged a few glances. Ever since Trini came out of no where, Kim had been different. She was hanging out with a new group of people, always out doing something, and she just seemed so much happier than she had when she was a cheerleader. They weren't blind nor stupid and Kim was just... painfully obvious with her feelings.

Trini, however, was harder to read than their daughter. She seemed so cut off, not wanting to share too much about anything. After learning about Trini's family life they were more than happy to welcome her into their home, and that welcoming turned protective especially after they had had dinner with the Kwan's. The way Trini had pointedly avoided sitting next to her mother and the way she wouldn't hold eye contact with her father had alarm bells going off in Maddy's head. She understood why Trini was so slow to trust. Now it had been awhile, Maddy could read Trini a lot better as well as Trini seemed to trust both her and her husband. Yes Trini was reserved, defensive and didn't show her feelings as blatantly as her daughter but Maddy knew. She had no doubt that Trini also held feelings for her daughter.

As the conversation lulled,Trini stood up taking the stack of dishes which prompted Kim to stand and grab what was left. Leaving Mrs. and Mr. Hart alone. Maddy was leaning in his side, very content in how tonight went.

"They seem... good?" Ted asked squeezing her lightly.

"I like her."

"You think they are dating?"

Maddy chuckled "Oh definitely not! Kim seemed terrified every time she was too close to Trini, like she'd burst into flames if Kim touched her." She adjusted looking at her husband "I'll bet you 10 bucks Trini asks her out."

"What?! No way Trini is way too timid. Kim will have to take the initiative."

"Bet?" Maddy challenged with a smile.

"Bet!" Ted smiled back giving his wife a soft kiss.

"Oh gross!" Kim said from the door way "We are going to bed," she stepped out kissing her dads cheek and hugging her mom. "Goodnight love birds!"

"Goodnight Kim, Trini." Maddy said waving to Trini now standing where Kim had been.

She smiled giving her own wave. The girls retreated up stairs yawning, as the day finally caught up with them.

"Your parents don't mind that I'm here so much right...?" Trini had her back to Kim, who was in her closet changing, while she pulled off her own shirt.

"What? No way they love you. Mom always wanted to teach someone how to cook and now she has that." Kim pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, stepping out just as Trini was adjusting her drawstring on her pajama pants.

She nodded falling back on the bed. Kim was starting to see more of Trini's vulnerable side, it was a weird sort of feeling that she didn't know how to describe. Fear? An urge to protect her? Just something she couldn't place. Whatever it was it caused Kim to turn the lights off to hide the warmth she felt on her cheeks. She crawled into bed feeling the fatigue finally take over. It had been a rough few weeks but today Scorpina hadn't attacked them. As she settled on her side, she couldn't help but smile at seeing Trini's silhouette. Taking a steadying breath she reached out putting her arm around Trini's waist, an action she had done plenty of times but somehow it seemed more intimate tonight.

Trini huffed but didn't protest, instead she pulled on the arm forcing Kim to move closer. "I'm used to your intensive cuddling now you know."

"Well ya never know, maybe it's one of the days you don't want to be touched." Kim nuzzled slightly into Trini's hair, half to move it from tickling her nose and half because she couldn't help how happy she felt.

"When it's you I don't mind... Too much."

Kim heard the teasing edge at the end but could only focus on how Trini had linked their fingers when she said the first part. Kim squeezed her hand not knowing what to say to that but wanting to convey she had heard. So they lied there in a the dark, in a calming stillness that Kim wanted to last forever. What could be more perfect than this moment right here? She closed her eyes trying to commit everything to memory.

It was silent for a long while, Kim had started to drift off when Trini, in a soft voice mumbled "Kim?"

"Hmm?" The brunette was on the brink of sleep.

"Happy Valentines day."

In that moment Kim short circuited. She had felt the feather light kiss Trini had placed on their laced fingers. Half of her didn't believe it, the other half was racing with questions. All she could do was hold Trini that much closer.


End file.
